The Greatness of Being Free
by xXRavenclawPrincessXx
Summary: All it takes is for Hagrid to remember to tell Harry how to get on to Platform Nine and three-quarters and Harry's story is changed. Weasley/Dumbledore bashing. Harry/Hermione Soul Bond. ON HIATUS.
1. Meeting Hermione

**(A/N: Parts of this story come straight from the Harry Potter books by J K Rowling and I do not take credit for them.)**

**The Greatness of Being Free**

Harry woke at five o'clock the morning he would be going to Hogwarts for the first time and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk to the station in his wizard's robes- he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursley's car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on to a trolley and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are. Platform nine- platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number ten over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. However, Harry wasn't worried since Hagrid had told him how to get to the platform. He would have to walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry turned and started running. He was running straight at the barrier, and closed his eyes waiting for the crash to come. But it didn't come and Harry opened his eyes to see a scarlet steam engine. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. _He had made it onto the platform.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of a rather small crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. He was still early but decided to go onboard the train to find an empty compartment.

Meanwhile, a plump woman with flaming red hair was speaking to her four boys outside of the barrier. She looked around for a boy with a scar on his forehead. She couldn't find him anywhere, but spoke loudly and hoped the poor boy could hear her.

"-packed with muggles, of course," she said loudly, hoping a certain boy named Harry Potter would appear. When he didn't, she decided to try again. "Now, what's the platform number?" she asked her kids, overly loudly. Her daughter spoke up,

"Nine and three-quarters!" said the little girl. Then she started whining but Molly wasn't listening. The boy was not there and she decided to write a letter to Dumbledore when she got home.

A bushy haired girl was saying goodbye to her parents and bumped into Harry as he got on the train.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you a first-year too?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered shyly. He had never had friends and was hoping this girl would like to be his friend.

"Would you like to sit in the same compartment? I don't know anyone here since I'm a muggle-born," she said. She hoped he didn't have anyone he wanted to sit with because he looked rather nice and she wanted to be his friend.

"Sure," Harry answered. Together, they found an empty compartment at the back of the train where not many people would disturb them.

"My name is Hermione Granger. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he replied.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century,_" said Hermione.

"Am I?" asked Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I would've found out everything I could if it was me," she said. "But, I guess I'm the only one who's learnt our set books off by heart. That comes with being a bookworm, I guess," she said. As they were talking, the train had carried them out of London. They continued to chat about muggle electronics, Wizarding stuff and other things. Soon, they knew quite a lot about each other.

They were interrupted by a red- haired boy with freckles.

"Hi, my name's Ron Weasley. All the other compartments are full. I was wondering whether I could sit here," he said. Hermione looked outside the carriage.

"There's an empty one over there," she said, pointing.

"Yeah, but I'd rather sit with others than by myself. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a muggleborn," she answered. Ron turned to Harry.

"You're Harry Potter, right? Come with me, you don't have to sit with that mudblood," Ron said holding out his hand.

"What did you call Hermione?" Harry asked Ron angrily. Ron didn't seem to notice Harry's anger.

"A mudblood. That's we call people like her. She's not like us because her parents are muggles. I can help you with learning this kind of stuff," Ron said, keeping his hand out.

Harry stood up. Ron smirked at Hermione who had tears falling down her face.

"Get out," Harry said softly but Hermione could hear the danger in his voice.

"Yeah, mudblood. Get out. You heard him," Ron said viciously. Hermione's face crumpled.

"Actually, Ron. _You _heard wrong," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, oblivious to what Harry was implying.

"I was talking to you, Weasley. Get out!" Harry shouted. Ron left, not wanting to face the wrath of the Boy who lived. Hermione immediately hugged Harry without thinking.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione sobbed.

"It's okay, Hermione. I won't let anyone call you that horrible name."

No one, except Ron Weasley saw a small glow around Harry and Hermione appear the moment Hermione touched Harry.

At around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet. Hermione told him she already had something packed. Harry went out into the corridor.

He never had any money for sweets with the Dursleys and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars he could carry- but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, Harry took a little bit of everything and ended up paying the woman eleven sickles and seven bronze knuts. Harry brought it back to the compartment and tipped it on to an empty seat. Hermione watched him with an amused smile on her face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," Harry answered, taking a big bite from a Pumpkin Pasty. "Take some; I'll never be able to eat all of this by myself. Hermione reached for a chocolate frog.

"What kind of sweets are these? In the muggle world, you'll never get any of these sweets!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked in the box holding the chocolate frog. The frog hopped up and Hermione grabbed it before it could bounce away. There as a card inside.

"Oh look! It's a card with information of Dumbledore on it!" Hermione told Harry and passed him the card. Harry saw a picture of Dumbledore on the front. He turned it over and read:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the great wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned the card over, and saw to his astonishment, Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, in the Wizarding world, pictures move. I saw some in a few of the books I was reading," Hermione explained.

Hermione was telling Harry about her life at home when the compartment door slid open again, but it wasn't Ron.

Three boys entered and Harry recognised the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madame Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy made them look like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the boy carelessly. "And my name's Draco Malfoy."

Hermione giggled into her hand. Draco Malfoy looked at her.

"You think my name's funny, do you? I've never heard or seen you before, so it's pretty clear that you're a muggleborn." He turned to Harry. "You'll soon learn that purebloods are better than that filth. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly.

Draco Malfoy whipped his wand out, but Hermione's wand was out quicker. She sent some bluebell flames to the end of his robe.

"Go ask an older student to get rid of it for you. Goodbye." Hermione shut the door in his face as he ran away screaming.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and Hermione passed the time by asking Harry questions.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Err… Can you explain the different houses?" Harry asked.

"Well, Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are clever, Hufflepuffs are loyal, and Slytherins are cunning and sly. I think I'm probably going to be in Ravenclaw, seeing as I'm smart for my age," Hermione said.

"I hope we'll be in the same house," Harry said.

"Me too. I used to want to be in Gryffindor, but I've changed my mind. I don't want to be in the same house as _him,_" Hermione jerked her head towards Ron, who was writing a letter in a nearby compartment. "Apparently, almost all of his ancestors have been in Gryffindor. Anyway, we should get changed; I expect we'll be arriving soon." Harry took his clothes from his trunk and headed for the bathroom.

Soon they were changed and sitting in their compartment. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to school separately."

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" shouted Hagrid. "Follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'.

The narrow path had opened suddenly on the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Hermione and Harry were stunned at their first sight of the castle. It was beautiful. They walked to a boat. Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley followed into their boat behind them. The fleet of little boats moved off al at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. They reached Hogwarts and clambered out on to the rocks and pebbles. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	2. Hogwarts

**(A/N: Parts of this story come straight from the Harry Potter books by J K Rowling and I do not take credit for them.)**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, where the rest of the school would be, but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing closer together than they usually would have done.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line next to Hermione, and as they walked out the chamber to the Great Hall, Harry gripped her hand. Hermione smiled reassuringly at him and together, they entered through the double doors to the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione had never even imagined such a strange and magnificent place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table were the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years to the front of the hall. Harry looked up to see a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Hermione whispered in his ear, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._"

Harry smiled at her and looked back to Professor McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of the first-years. On the stool, there sat a pointed wizard's hat.

Everyone was staring at the hat, so Harry stared at it too. For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then it opened its mouth and sang.

_Look at me, I'm the sorting hat._

_Just put me on and you'll know where to go._

_Gryffindor for those who are brave_

_Hufflepuff to all you who are loyal_

_Ravenclaw is for the brainy ones_

_While Slytherin for those who use any means to reach their ends._

_So don't be afraid, you're about to get sorted_

_With me! _

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor, stepped up and the Hall went silent.

"When I call out your name, sit on this stool and put on the hat," she said. "Bones, Susan!"

A girl stepped up and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was silent for a while.

"Hufflepuff!" it shouted. The list went on. Then it was Hermione's turn.

"Granger, Hermione!" called Professor McGonagall. Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

_Hmm, _said the hat in her head. _There's a clever mind in there, but I also see bravery. But where to put you? I think I'll put you in…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried out to the rest of the Hall. Hermione smiled and mouthed 'Good luck' to Harry. Then she went to join the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry was really nervous. He wanted to be with Hermione, but was he brave enough?

"Potter, Harry!" said Professor McGonagall. Harry could hear whispers radiating around the Hall.

"Potter, did she say? Harry Potter?"

"It's the boy who lived!"

Harry slowly walked up to the stool and carefully set the hat on his head. The hat spoke in his head at once.

_Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to be with a friend. Oh, I see something unusual; something about you doesn't feel whole. I think I'll put you in…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted. Soon it was Ron's turn. He put the hat on his head. Harry could not hear what the hat was saying, but it took a while for the hat to decide. But soon it shouted…

"Gryffindor!" Beside Harry, Hermione groaned. But she brightened up again when food appeared on the table in front of her. She chatted with Harry when she was finished, trying to ignore Ron's stares at them. When it was late, they headed up to their common room. They were lead by Percy, a prefect who was also Ron's brother.

"Password?" said the lady in a painting that Percy had stopped in front of.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy clearly. The first years poured into the room, soaking up all the decorations in the room. Percy directed the first years to their dormitories. Harry was so tired, he fell asleep almost immediately. Ron was still downstairs talking to Percy.

"Percy, can I borrow your owl? I need to send a letter to Mum," Ron said.

"Fine," Percy said. He got his owl and gave him to Ron. Ron looked over his letter one more time before he sent it.

_Dear Mum,_

_I did what you told me to, but Harry Potter doesn't seem to want to be friends. He keeps hanging out with Hermione, this really pretty girl. The only thing is, she thinks I'm annoying and she really likes Harry Potter. The biggest problem is that she's a filthy mudblood. She would be useful if she could do my homework. That would make my life so much easier._

_Love, Ron._

Mrs Weasley received the letter that night and frowned. Of course she would do anything to make him happy. She wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_Did Hagrid remember to 'forget' to tell Harry how to get on to Platform Nine and three quarters? I'm asking this because when I was at King's Cross this morning, Harry was already on the platform and now Ron's having trouble making friends with Harry. According to Ron, he keeps hanging out with a girl named Hermione. I was wondering, could you put compulsion charms on them to like us Weasleys? _

_Regards, Molly Weasley._

Dumbledore called Hagrid to his office.

"Hagrid, did you tell Harry how to get on to Platform Nine and three quarters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Why?" Hagrid asked.

"You were supposed to 'forget' to tell him! Then he would gain trust in the Weasleys when they would have told him how to get on to the platform," Dumbledore replied.

"What? But why would you do that to Harry? He…" Hagrid was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Obliviate," said Dumbledore, pointing his wand at Hagrid. Hagrid immediately forgot what had happened and stood there, confused. "Confundus," continued Dumbledore. Hagrid went out to his hut and stayed there.

Meanwhile, Molly got a visit from the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad.

"Molly Weasley, you are to attend a hearing tomorrow in the Ministry of Magic for violating the International Statue of Secrecy,"

"What, you can't do that!" Molly cried.

"Yes, we can. You were caught shouting out the venue of Platform Nine and three quarters and almost exposing the Wizarding world. Bring a lawyer, whatever you want, but you must arrive at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow morning at ten o'clock." With that, he apparated away.

Molly wrote another letter to Dumbledore requesting his attendance at the Ministry of Magic at nine o'clock the next day.

Molly Weasley knew she was going to win since Dumbledore was on their side.


	3. Gringotts Break-in

Molly came back from the hearing tired and hungry. She had spoken to Dumbledore after the hearing.

"_Molly Weasley, you are found guilty and charged a hundred galleons. Please make sure you refrain from doing this again or the charge will be higher," said the judge._

_Dumbledore met Mrs Weasley after the hearing. _

"_Molly, I know you don't want to pay the charge with your own money, so I will pay it with Harry's money since I am allowed to do that because I am his official guardian. He'll never notice money has gone missing. After all, I've been paying you a hundred galleons a year for Harry to marry Ginny. All that money comes from Harry's account," Dumbledore said._

"_Of course, if you hadn't suggested it, I would probably have. Harry will never know. But how did you become Harry's guardian? What about Lily and James' will?" Molly asked._

"_Well you see, I altered the will so that I could become his guardian. That way, I can keep a close eye on him."_

"_That's a good idea, Albus. Oh, and before I forget, tell Ron I found a solution to his problem and that this love potion on Hermione should do the trick. Could you give it to him? That way it will get there quicker," said Molly._

"_Of course. Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore, chuckling. _

"_He also asked if you could place compulsion charms on Harry and Hermione because Ron thinks they are getting too close."_

"_Of course." Dumbledore took the love potion and apparated back to Hogwarts._

Molly sighed. At least she didn't have to pay anything. She would have been losing a month worth of money. Arthur didn't get paid much at the Ministry and the money from Dumbledore was being spent on treats for the kids and trips, like the trip to Romania they would be taking during the Christmas holidays. It was good thing Harry Potter was rich and Dumbledore had tricked the Ministry into making him Harry's guardian. Molly remembered something. It was time for her husband's daily dose of love potion. She slipped a slither of love potion into the soup she had made and just in time as Arthur arrived home.

Harry could hear whispers going around the school as he walked past during his first day.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

After a couple of lessons, Harry and Hermione learned that there was more to magic than waving their wands and saying a few funny wands.

On Wednesday at midnight, they had to study the night skies with their telescope and learn the different stars as well as the movement of the planets for Astronomy. They had Herbology three times a week in the Greenhouses where they learnt how to take care of the strange plants and fungi and find out where they were used for.

The most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost. Only Hermione found this interesting and often had to nudge Harry who was normally falling asleep beside her. Harry couldn't understand what the ghost was talking about as he droned on and on.

Snape was utterly unfair during his potions lesson, but Harry didn't care. He enjoyed most of the other subjects like Transfiguration, Charms but the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson was a joke. It was hopeless to have that class since they didn't really learn anything with Professor Quirrell.

On his first week, Harry met the Weasley twins, Ron's brother. Soon he learned that they were nothing like Ron. Harry and Hermione had fun hanging out with Fred and George when they weren't studying.

Ron didn't bother them much anymore, since he had mostly been hanging out with Dean and Seamus, two of his dorm-mates.

Hermione had insisted on studying in advance and Harry agreed since he was sure it would be easier if he had learnt information before they did it in class. Hermione was talking about seeing if they could have extra lessons during the holiday, but Harry wasn't sure if the Dursleys would let him.

One morning, Harry received a letter from Hedwig. Harry tore it open at once, surprised sine he never got any mail.

_Dear Harry, _it said in an untidy scrawl.

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come to my hut and have a cup of tea with me later? I want to hear about your first week. Bring Hermione with you and send your answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid._

Harry borrowed Hermione's quill and quickly wrote an answer telling Hagrid both he and Hermione would be there.

At five to three, Harry and Hermione left the castle and headed to Hagrid's hut. Harry and Hermione retold their first week. Harry spotted the Daily Prophet on the table and checked the front page.

"Gringotts break-in latest," Harry read aloud. He continued reading in his head.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31__st__ July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards and witches._

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

"Hagrid! This break-in happened on the 31st July! That's my birthday, and that's when we went to Gringotts! What if the break-in happened while we were there?"

"Hagrid, did you see anyone else at Gringotts while you were there? Did you see anything suspicious?" Hermione fired questions at Hagrid. He did his best to answer them and while he did, Harry remembered that Hagrid had taken something mysterious from vault seven hundred and thirteen. Did that have anything to do with the break-in? Before Harry could ask, Hagrid was already ushering them away.


	4. Midnight Encounter

**(A/N: Parts of this story come straight from the Harry Potter books by J K Rowling and I do not take credit for them.)**

Harry met Draco Malfoy and knew immediately that he was horrible. He was a stuck-up, arrogant pureblood, but Harry had a feeling that wasn't his true character. He felt that Malfoy was raised to think that way, but he was sure that Malfoy had his own opinions. From what he had learned in one of the books Hermione had lent him, Ancient and Noble houses, like the house of Malfoy, expected their heir to act in a certain way.

Harry spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room which made all the first-years groan. Their flying lesson would be on Saturday- with the Slytherins.

During their flying lesson, Neville Longbottom had fallen off his broom. When Madame Hooch, their flying instructor, left them to bring Neville to the hospital wing, a confrontation between Malfoy and Harry had almost broken out, but Hermione, with her sensible mind, had stopped Harry from doing anything stupid.

After Madame Hooch got back, the lesson continued without anymore incidents. It turned out Harry was an exceptional flyer and Hermione was pretty good too. Hermione was throwing golf balls for Harry to catch, and he caught all of them, even the ones Hermione tried to throw really hard.

When Madame Hooch levitated some cones, Hermione was very good at swerving around them, quickly and neatly, not bumping into any of them.

"Madam Hooch! Is it okay if I borrow Mr Potter and Miss Granger for a while?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sure," Madam Hooch answered.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, will you follow me please," Professor McGonagall said. She led them to a classroom.

"Professor, could I please borrow Wood?" she asked. The professor nodded. Harry and Hermione looked at each other curiously as a boy who looked like he was in his sixth year got up. Professor McGonagall led them to an empty classroom where she stopped and told them to sit down. They did and looked at one another, confused.

"Mr Wood, remember how you couldn't find a chaser and a seeker?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes," said Wood, excited. He knew what Professor McGonagall meant. But why had she chosen two first-years?

"Potter, Granger, this is Oliver Wood. He is the captain of the Quidditch team. I want to offer the seeker place to you, Harry and the chaser spot to you, Hermione. Oliver, you might be wondering why I chose two first years. Well, I was watching their first flying lesson and they both looked natural on a broom," Professor McGonagall explained. "I want to hear you've been training hard. After all, we need to win the cup this year." She smiled and went out of the classroom.

"Potter, Granger, I want to see you fly for myself. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning at six. I don't want anyone to know you are our chaser and seeker since first-years will be wondering why they couldn't go for the team. Also, I'll try and persuade Professor McGonagall if we can bend the first-year rule and get you your own room," Wood said. "Oh and also, both of you are probably the youngest Quidditch players in a century." He left the room.

Harry and Hermione didn't say anything. They were speechless.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall, discussing Quidditch. Fred and George came up to them.

"Well done," George said in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too- beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry and Hermione if Professor McGonagall placed you in those spots herself. She used to be a Quidditch player too, and I hear she was really picky. She looks happy too." Harry and Hermione looked down to the Professors' table. She was smiling at Harry and Hermione.

"Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." They waved and ran out of the Great Hall. Just then, Malfoy went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter! I want to speak to you later. Meet me in the trophy night at midnight," Malfoy hissed into Harry's ear. Without another word, Malfoy stalked off to the Slytherin table. Harry replayed the message to Hermione who looked shocked. Before she could say anything, Ron Weasley interrupted them.

"Potter, Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see you," he said before sitting down at the table and stuffing his face with food. Hermione looked at Harry with a questioning look and Harry shrugged and got up. Hermione followed him and together they went to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was waiting outside his office.

"Ah, you're here. I assume you got my message from Mr Weasley? Follow me," Dumbledore said. He went to the gargoyle outside his office and said, "Liquorice Wands." The gargoyle let them in. Harry and Hermione looked around them. There were a lot of silver instruments on shelves and a desk in the middle of the room. Next to the desk was a perch were a phoenix stood. Harry and Hermione were staring at the phoenix. Dumbledore saw them staring.

"This is Fawkes, my familiar. Now, back to why I sent for you. I need to perform a few spells," Dumbledore said. Before they could protest, he placed the compulsion charms Mrs Weasley had requested and renewed some of the blocks he had put on Harry as a baby. He then obliviated them and sent them back to their common rooms. Just then, his name appeared in a book in the Ministry.

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Cast two unfriendly spells on two students in Hogwarts. One of the spells did not work due to the power coming from the two students._

Harry and Hermione went to their common room, wondering what had just happened. An Auror flooed into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus Dumbledore, you must talk to the ministry. You cast two unfriendly spells on two students. Come with me."

Harry and Hermione were talking about Malfoy's words.

"Harry, I don't think you should go to see Malfoy. It's probably a trick he set up just to get you into trouble. He's a Slytherin after all," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think you're right. He probably tipped off Filch, telling him that we might be there tonight. Let's answer in a Slytherin way and stay here then see what happens tomorrow. Goodnight Hermione," said Harry.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione replied.

"See you tomorrow," said Harry, as he walked up the stairs to his dormitory. Hermione sat down on the couch and started to read _Hogwarts: A History._ As she read, she didn't realise a head with red hair peeking from the closet in the corner of the room creeping into the dormitory of Harry Potter.

At eleven thirty, Ron woke up Harry who was sleeping in his bed.

"Ron, what are you doing, it's the middle of the night," Harry whispered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I heard about Malfoy. You have to go. It's a wizard's duel. You can't refuse it." Ron said.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Harry.

"I know a lot about purebloods, even if the Weasleys' aren't the average purebloods you would expect."

Ron dragged Harry out of bed and downstairs into the common room.

"Harry? Ron? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, sitting on the couch.

"Shit," cursed Ron. "Well… we, um… It's none of your business," Ron stuttered before pushing Harry out of the portrait hole.

He looked behind him and saw Hermione following him.

"Granger, what are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Making sure you don't get expelled," replied Hermione.

They went up a staircase and just as they were on it, the staircase started to move.

"Granger, I have no idea where we are now. Let's get off here before we lose ourselves again." Ron said, walking unto a platform.

Suddenly, they heard Filch's voice one floor below.

"Oh no…" said Hermione.

Ron rattled the door they were outside of.

"It's locked!" whispered Ron.

"Move over!" Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open- they piled through it and pressed their ears to it, listening.

Filch's footsteps grew nearer to the third floor corridor. He passed the room Harry, Ron and Hermione were in, thinking it was locked.

"Um… guys, I think we have a big problem… Turn around slowly and don't scream," whispered Hermione, tapping on Harry's arm.

Harry slowly turned around and bit his tongue so as not to shout. He slowly moved back towards the door cautiously until the big three-headed dog in front of him started barking. Harry groped for the doorknob and the three of them fell backwards. Hermione immediately shut the door and all three of them ran back down the corridor.

They reached the common room, breathless, and collapsed into the armchairs.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron said finally.

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back.

"You didn't use your eyes, did you Ronald?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Ron suggested. "I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with the heads."

Harry thought back to the room with the three-headed dog in it. Realisation struck him. "Not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "It's obviously guarding something."

She turned to Ron. "I hope you're pleased with yourself. We could have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"No, we don't mind," said Ron, glaring after her. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

But Harry wasn't listening. He was thinking. The dog was guarding something- What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide- except perhaps Hogwarts.

It looked as though Harry had found out what the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.


	5. Fawkes

**(A/N: Parts of this story come straight from the Harry Potter books by J K Rowling and I do not take credit for them.)**

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Harry sitting on the Gryffindor table. It didn't seem like he had been caught by Filch.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure and he was quite keen to have another one. Harry wasn't listening to Ron's wonders on the adventure. Instead he filled Hermione in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts.

Then, owls flooded into the Great Hall. Twelve particular owls caught everyone's attention. They had two packages, six owls holding each one. In front of them was Hedwig, as if she was leading them. The two packages landed in front of Harry and Hermione. One letter dropped in front of them. They decided to read the letter first.

_DO NOT OPEN THESE TWO PARCELS AT THE TABLE._

_It contains both of your new Nimbus Two Thousands, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood has changed the time of his practise and wants to meet you tonight at the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Both of them could hardly wait, so before they even finished their breakfast, they rushed outside the Great Hall. But soon they found Malfoy blocking the doorway. He grabbed Harry's package.

"That's a broomstick," he said. He spotted Professor McGonagall approaching. "Professor, Potter's been sent a broomstick."

"I know. It's for special circumstances. I suggest you return to the Great Hall, Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall replied.

Harry and Hermione rushed into Harry's dormitory and unwrapped both of the packages. Their broomsticks laid there. Neither of them had experience with brooms, but they could tell that their brooms were wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and _Nimbus Two Thousand _written in gold near the top.

Seven o'clock grew nearer, so Harry and Hermione set off for the pitch together. Both were too eager to wait for Wood, so they both mounted their brooms and set off. When Wood got there, Harry and Hermione were racing.

"Potter, Granger, you can come down now!" Wood shouted. Both landed next to him gracefully. He was grinning. "I can see why Professor McGonagall chose you two. You're both a natural! I think this year, the cup will have 'Gryffindor' written on it," he said.

Wood went through the rules of Quidditch very quickly since both of them knew the rules from reading _Quidditch through the Ages._ Soon, Harry was catching golf balls and Hermione was swerving around floating cones.

"That's it for tonight. You'll join team practises three times a week. You're both amazing, so I'm not at all worried about you," Wood said, collecting all the equipment they had been using. Both of them went to their common room happily, satisfied with their work.

Dumbledore was trying to reason with the Auror.

"You can't take me to Azkaban! I am Albus Dumbledore! I am not guilty of any crimes!"

"Tell that to the Ministry. You probably won't go to Azkaban, though. All we're asking for is a nice, friendly talk with the Ministry. If you really are not guilty of any crimes, then this will be very easy. Now come with me," said the Auror, dragging Dumbledore to the fireplace. Dumbledore clapped his hands, and waited for Fawkes who was sitting on his perch to rescue him. However, Fawkes knew that Dumbledore was guilty, so he left Dumbledore to go with the Auror. When Fawkes didn't go to Dumbledore, Dumbledore was furious and tried hitting the Phoenix with a Confundus charm. However, Dumbledore forgot that controlling spells didn't work on fully grown Phoenixes, since he was getting flustered and desperate. Fawkes flew away when Dumbledore hit him with a spell, deciding that he no longer wanted to Dumbledore's familiar anymore. He searched for a new master, finding one in the Gryffindor's boys' dormitory two months later on Halloween.

With three Quidditch practises a week and all the homework Harry and Hermione had to do, time slipped by very quickly. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe that they had been at Hogwarts for two months. Hogwarts was becoming a home for Harry, since Harry couldn't call Privet Drive 'home'. Also, the whole school were wondering where Dumbledore had gone. In his absence, Professor McGonagall had taken his place.

Albus Dumbledore had been taken to the courtroom in the Ministry.

"Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, you have been accused of casting unfriendly spells on students. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Dumbledore answered quickly. Whispers spread amongst the courtroom.

"Silence! First piece of evidence, Madame Bones."

Madame Bones brought up a very old book with thousands of names in it.

"Albus, this is our tracking book for the ministry. A spell was cast on every member of the ministry when they joined to track the things they do. When they defy the ministry or use dark magic or go against ministry or their job's rules, their name will appear in this book. We have found your name a lot of times in this book and have never noticed it before until this incident as this book is rarely checked. Every single one of your names in this book have been on casting spells on students. The only reason we have found you out now is because of the amount of power released by one of the students, bringing our attention to that book. Who were the two students that you cast spells on?"

"I cannot tell you," Dumbledore said gravely. If the power was coming from Harry Potter, the ministry could not know how much power the boy had. He had to be used to defeat Voldemort.

"Why not?" the judge asked.

"You have no other evidence that I have done this," Dumbledore answered simply.

The judge was about to reply when the doors opened and the Minister of Magic came in.

"What is happening here?" Fudge asked, surprised when seeing Dumbledore.

"He is accused of casting spells on students."

"That's preposterous! Dumbledore would never do anything bad. He helps me and helped defeat the dark lord!" Fudge said.

"Cornelius, Voldemort will return. You cannot deny it, he will come again soon."

"Nonsense! Now Dumbledore, you may leave and I'd like a word with the judge."

Dumbledore quickly left before Fudge changed his mind, relieved that he had been saved.

On Halloween morning, everyone woke up to the delicious smell of pumpkin, sweets and chocolate. However, Harry woke up to a phoenix on his bed. Harry was confused. Everyone else had already gone downstairs to the common room.

"Hello. Aren't you Dumbledore's phoenix? What are you doing here?" said Harry. Harry heard Fawkes' voice in his head.

_Can you hear me in your thoughts Harry Potter? I am Fawkes. _

"Yes, I can," Harry said, a little freaked out.

_It's okay. You're not going mad. This just means I am your true familiar and you are the master that was chosen for me especially. _

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

_He put a spell on me when I was a baby and weak. The spell made me his true familiar. But when he tried to fire a Confundus charm on me, all the spells he put on me as a baby were cancelled. I now can realise my true master. _

"Where is Dumbledore?"

_He went with an Auror to the Ministry of Magic. He had put spells on both you and Hermione Granger. I can relieve those memories for you now, if you want. _

"Yes please," Harry answered.

Fawkes brought back Harry's memories and when Harry remembered what happened, he was surprised.

"Why would Dumbledore do that? Ron goes on and on about how good the man is, but he did that to me and Hermione?"

_I know. I'm sorry. _

"I'm okay, Fawkes," said Harry. Then he remembered Hermione. "Can you help Hermione too?" he asked.

_For some reason, I can. It seems you share some kind of bond with her which is starting to grow. That makes me her familiar as well._

"Bond?" asked Harry. "What bond?"

_I'm not sure. Tell Hermione to come here and tell her everything._

Harry called Hermione to come to him. When Hermione came in, she gasped at the sight of the phoenix.

"Harry, is that a phoenix? Where did you get it from?" she said, stunned. Harry explained everything to her. Hermione got her memories back and she too was surprised.

_Hermione, can you hear me in you're thoughts? This is Fawkes._

"Yes," Hermione said. Harry could hear Fawkes' voice too, even though Fawkes was directing his speech to Hermione. Hermione and Fawkes chatted for a bit until Hermione got up and conjured a stand for Fawkes. She then disillusioned the perch and Fawkes so no one else could see Fawkes.

_Thank you._

Harry realised the time.

"Hermione, we've got to go! We still have to have breakfast!" Harry said, getting everything he needed.

"Bye, Fawkes," said Hermione, before following Harry downstairs.

Harry and Hermione both found it weird that Fawkes was both their familiars and that they shared some kind of special bond. However, they didn't mention it that morning.

During their Charms lesson, Professor Flitwick taught the first years how to make objects fly. Harry was paired with Hermione. Hermione had got the spell right the first time and after two tries and Hermione's encouragement, Harry was able to perfect the spell too.

They were having the Halloween feast in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The ceiling looked like grey, thunderstorm clouds and the tables were covered in all kind of sweets and food. Hermione left to go to the bathroom in the middle of the feast, leaving Harry alone in the Great Hall. Harry was helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he ran up to the Headmaster's chair.

"Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know," he gasped, then sank to the floor in a dead faint. Harry dropped his fork. Then he remembered Hermione.

"Prefects! Lead you houses back to the dormitories immediately!" shouted Dumbledore, who had returned from the Ministry.

Harry turned to the boy next to him.

"Excuse me, my friend is in the bathroom. Could you tell the Prefect that I've gone to get her?" he asked.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. I'll come with you. You might need some help," Neville said. Before Harry could protest, Neville shot him a 'be quiet' look and Harry led the way to the girls' bathroom. He didn't notice that Ron had seen them leave. As Harry took a last glance to the Great Hall and saw Professor Quirrell get up, unharmed. Professor Quirrell looked around him then headed for the third floor. Harry forgot about this when he saw the troll enter the girls' bathroom. A few seconds later, Harry and Neville heard a scream. Together, they ran into the bathroom and saw Hermione cowering under the sinks. Harry jumped unto the troll and as he did, Neville shouted the first spell he could think of.

"Wingardium…" Neville started, but was pushed aside by Ron who had just entered.

"Move out of the way, _Longbottom," _Ron sneered. "You wouldn't be able to perform the spell even if you wanted to." Neville looked a bit hurt. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The troll's cub was lifted up and dropped on the troll's head. The troll swayed on the spot then fell down to the ground. Ron, Harry and Neville went to Hermione.

"Hermione, please can we be friends? I just saved your life," Ron said. Hermione looked unsure.

"Well… alright," replied Hermione. Ron pumped his fist in the air, victorious. Just then, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in. Quirrell took one look at the troll and let out a small whimper.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, looking angry. Her eyes swivelled between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Harry's heart sank and looked at the floor. A small voice came from behind him.

"Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me," said Hermione.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know, because I've read about them."

Harry tried to turn his face away from the professors so that they couldn't see his eyes widening. Hermione Granger, telling a lie to the teacher?

"Well- in that case… five points from Gryffindor for being so foolish, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione hung her head. Professor McGonagall turned to Ron, Harry and Neville. "That was very lucky that you didn't die from the troll, but not many first years could take on a full-grown mountain troll. Therefore, you each win Gryffindor five points. You may go."

Ron and Hermione went ahead, discussing the troll. Harry slowed down his walk and joined Neville.

"What's the matter, Neville? You've been very quiet since Ron got here," said Harry.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just wondering if I could be your friend," said Neville.

"Of course, you can. You could have left me to go by myself and got a prefect, but instead, you came with me and helped me. I consider you a friend," answered Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. I just… don't really trust Ron. I was listening to Ron after charms…"

*Flashback*

_The first years left their charms class._

"_I can't see how Harry can stand Hermione. She's a nightmare, honestly. She was just bossing everyone about," said Ron to Dean and Thomas. Neville leaned closer._

"_Look at her," Ron pointed to Hermione who was talking to Harry. "Harry's her only friend and that's probably only because he feels sorry for her. She's just a bushy-haired, bucktoothed mudblood know-it-all."_

_Neville frowned and turned away._

*End of flashback*

Harry listened to all of this, his anger rising.

"I'll think about it, Neville. If he tries to hurt Hermione, he'll wish he'd never been born," said Harry. Neville nodded.

"I just wanted you to know about this. Also, you might need to tell Hermione about the meaning about 'mudblood' since if she hears about it for the first time, she might be really hurt," said Neville.

"Good idea," replied Harry. Together, they caught up with Ron and Hermione who were discussing Quidditch.

Ron quietly got out of bed early in the morning for a meeting with Dumbledore.

"Ron, have you done what I asked?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I finally managed to become friends with Potter and Granger," Ron said proudly.

"Good! You'll find 500 galleons going to your vault today. Anyway, your mother gave me this potion for you to give to Miss Granger. She didn't tell me what it was, but she did say it would make Miss Granger like you even more," Dumbledore lied, not telling Ron what it was in case he wouldn't use it. "You must pour a tiny bit of this potion everyday into Miss Granger's daily morning pumpkin juice and it will take into affect after a few days. Also, your next task is to try to separate Harry and Miss Granger from Mr Longbottom." He knew it was useless trying to break up Harry and Hermione, but it would be better if they weren't friends with Neville in case he told Harry about the Ancient and Noble house of Potter.

Ron beamed and rushed to the dining room. He quickly set up Harry and Hermione's plates next to him, pouring them both some pumpkin juice. He poured some of the potion into Hermione's juice and sat down to eat.

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, surprised when realising Ron had set up their space for them. As they sat down, they told Ron about the Quidditch team. To anyone who was watching, they would have seen Ron spit out all the food he was eating (which was a lot).

"You're what?" shouted Ron.

"Honestly, Ron. Be quiet!" scolded Hermione. She drank out of her cup, and then shuddered. "Why does this pumpkin juice taste weird?"

"I don't know. Anyway… you two are the youngest Quidditch players in a century!" whispered Ron.

"We know," said Harry. He carefully studied Ron's face and could tell that he was jealous.

"Don't tell anyone. Wood wants to keep it a secret from everyone else," Hermione said. "Only you and Neville know about this, so be quiet."

"Why does _Longbottom _know this?" sneered Ron.

"He's our friend," Hermione replied simply, not noticing the annoyed look on Ron's face.

"Listen, you two. You can't be friends with Neville. It's just not right!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"It'll ruin your reputation," Ron tried to explain. "Also, he's so stupid! I mean, have you seen him in all our classes? I wonder how he got into Gryffindor. He should have gone to Hufflepuff, since every time I see him, he's scared."

During this speech, both Hermione and Harry were getting angrier.

"That's our friend you're talking about, you…" Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"Weasley. I refuse to speak to you until you can figure out what things to say around us. Goodbye," Hermione said. She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, with Harry following her.


	6. Quidditch

**(A/N: Parts of this story come straight from the Harry Potter books by J K Rowling and I do not take credit for them.)**

The day of their first Quidditch match was cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. The ground was covered in frost and the wind whipped harshly around the school.

The Great Hall, however, was warm and full of the delicious smell of breakfast.

"You've got to eat some breakfast," Neville told Harry and Hermione.

"I don't want anything," Harry said.

"Me neither," agreed Hermione.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Neville.

"We're not hungry," Harry and Hermione said together.

They both felt terrible. In an hour's time they would be walking on to the pitch.

"Harry, Hermione, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan, one of Harry's dorm mates. "Especially you, Harry. Seekers are always the ones who get targeted by the other teams."

"Fine," Harry groaned and took a nibble of his toast. Hermione ate a spoonful of cereal. Then they both got up at the same time and walked out of the Great Hall.

"That's weird. Have you seen they sometimes do things at exactly the same time? First, they said, 'We're not hungry' together at the same time, then they both got up at the same time," Neville told Seamus.

"Yeah, it's weird," Seamus agreed.

At eleven o'clock just about the whole school were at the stands of the Quidditch pitch for the first Quidditch match of the year- Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor tent, Oliver Wood gave his speech to his team.

"OK men," he said.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry and Hermione. "We were in the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had for years. We're going to win. I know it." He paused and listened to the whistle outside. He picked up his broom. "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, with a broom in her hand. The Slytherin team went in first. Then the Gryffindor team came in. Lee Jordan was refereeing.

"Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Gryffindor's new surprising addition: Hermione Granger! Beaters: my good old friends, Fred and George Weasley! Keeper: our team captain, Oliver Wood! And last, but not least, seeker: our famous boy who lived, Harry Potter!"

The two captains shook hands and shot up in the air. Both Harry and Hermione felt nervous as Harry flew away, looking for the snitch and while Hermione chased after the quaffle.

**(A/N: Most of this part comes from Chapter eleven of 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone.)**

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Katie Bell, a good find of Oliver Wood- back to Johnson and- no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle- that's Hermione Granger of Gryffindor there, nice dive around flint, off up the field- Wait- Quaffle taken by Slytherin- Don't know how that happened- Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley- Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead- she reaches the goalposts- come on, now Angelina- Keeper Bletchy dives- misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherin. Harry glided across the pitch, looking for the snitch, when suddenly-

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "What are you doing?"

Harry's broom was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. His broom rolled over and over. The whole crowd gasped. His broom gave a jerk and Harry swung off it. Fred and George Weasley hovered beneath him, hoping to catch him if he fell.

Hermione's eyes swooped across the stands. They finally rested on the teachers' stands. She flew to Neville and whispered something into his ear. He looked confused for a moment but then he nodded and left the stands. Ron saw him leave and followed him.

"Longbottom! Where are you going?" said Ron when Neville was right underneath the teacher's stands.

"I'm helping Harry," said Neville and pointed his wand up towards the tip of Snape's robes. Ron realised what he was doing. He shoved Neville who fell over and missed Snape. Instead the fire Neville had tried to send to Snape was heading towards Quirrell. The tip of Quirrell's robes set on fire. Ron sent another flame of fire towards Snape. Quirrell noticed his robes first and fixed his robes, breaking his eye contact with Harry. Neville was already gone when Snape had noticed the fire on his robes. However, Ron wanted to see the look on Snape's face. Ron was grinning when Quirrell and Snape looked down and saw him.

"Detention for one month everyday at seven, Potions classroom," said Snape.

"And another m-month with m-me in the defence classroom," said Quirrell.

Ron headed back to the stands where there was a lot of cheering. Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick. He hit the ground on all fours, coughed, and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the snitch!" Harry shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry and Hermione made their way to the changing rooms where Ron and Neville were waiting for them.

"Hermione!" said Ron. "_Neville_ is waiting too. Am I forgiven?"

"Ronald, just because you are calling him by his first name, it does not mean you can be forgiven," said Hermione.

"Oh, come on," whined Ron. "I saved Harry's life!"

"I thought Neville did. How did you save Harry's life, then?"

"I followed Neville because I knew he was going to get it wrong. He shot fire at Quirrell because he did it wrong, then ran away. I had to do all the work. I set Snape's robes on fire then even got a detention," boasted Ron.

"Ron, a detention is not something you boast-" Hermione stopped. Suddenly the love potion kicked in. "Ron! You are a hero! You saved Harry's life! Let's go to Hagrid's!" squealed Hermione. Ron didn't look surprised and instead looked smug. He followed Hermione out, leaving Harry and Neville with their mouths agape. They looked at each other before following Ron and Hermione to Hagrid's hut.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry's broom, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off Harry."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would Snape do something like that?"

"I found out something about him," Harry told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped a teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"_Fluffy?"_

"Yeah, he's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Hermione eagerly.

"It's top secret."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Nonsense," said Hagrid. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort."

"Then why did he just try and kill Harry and give Ron detention?" cried Hermione. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Don't ask me anymore. It's all between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Neville. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	7. Author's Note- IMPORTANT

Hi, this is not a chapter but is still VERY IMPORTANT.

I am thinking of abandoning this story as I am very busy with a severe writer's block. This whole story has been edited if you want to check it out.

Please vote on the poll on my page if I should continue this story, but please keep reading:

If I abandon this story, I will have more time to update my other stories on both FanFiction and FictionPress.

If I continue this story, I will have less time to update my other stories on both FanFiction and FictionPress.

Please vote on my page!

xXRavenclawPrincessXx


	8. Author's Note- Story on Hiatus

Hi, I've made my mind up.

I've decided to let this story go on hiatus until I can get more ideas and when my writing has improved. I am still continuing this story, but I am improving it first before updating.

Sorry, but I think that this story will be better once I have better ideas.

xXRavenclawPrincessXx


End file.
